Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Displays (TFT-LCDs) have become predominant by advantage of their low power consumption, high quality of image, and ease to carry, etc. In TFT-LCDs, liquid crystal display panels are formed by assembling a color filter and an array substrate together, and sandwiching a liquid crystal layer therebetween. Of those, the color filter is an essential component for achieving a color display, and comprised primarily of substrate, Black Matrix (BM), filter layer, transparent conductive film layer, and spacer, wherein the spacer is used to control the gap between two substrates so as to retain an optimal thickness of the liquid crystal layer.
Currently, the most commonly used spacers are those prepared from resin compositions, and the raw materials thereof comprise generally unsaturated monomers, alkali-soluble resins, high boiling point solvents, and the like. Accordingly, the preparation of spacer requires a relatively high curing temperature (up to 200° C. or higher). On the one hand, it is used for volatilization of solvent during reaction process, and on the other hand it is used for a good curing of resins and a complete reaction of residual unsaturated bonds. However, it enhances the product cost, while causing relatively high power consumption. Moreover, for ensuring the reliability of products, the raw materials as used should have a high thermal resistance under such process conditions.